


Oh Baby, Baby. Well You Lookin Good Enough to Eat

by sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fun, Ice Cream, M/M, Silly, Summer, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:"Hey I was gonna eat that!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Baby, Baby. Well You Lookin Good Enough to Eat

Mickey’s tongue wraps around it. He pulls it in and out of his mouth, white liquid dripping down his chin. He pulls it out with a pop and licks the side of his face. He moans. 

He hears the freezer door slam and the sound of stomping coming towards him. 

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!” Ian says, watching Mickey. 

Mickey laughs and lets his tongue circle around the ice cream cone. “Mmm you snooze you lose.” He looks at Ian, his hair messy from his afternoon nap after work. “In your case literally.”

“Fuckin asshole,” Ian says as he goes to find his shoes.

“Where you goin’, Sleepy Beauty?” 

“It’s hot as fuck outside so I’m getting more ice cream.” 

“Wait!,” Mickey calls back. “If you’re going to the store anyway you mind picking up groceries.” 

Ian huffs. “What do we need?” 

Mickey thinks. “I’ll…make a list.” He starts to get up. “I’ll just come with. If I see shit I’ll remember we need it.”

Ian rolls his eyes but turns away to hide his smirk. 

They walk practically hand in hand on the way to the store. 

“You gonna finish that before we get there?” Ian asks, eyeing Mickey’s ice cream. 

Mickey laughs. “You want a lick?” 

Ian shakes his head as he grabs Mickey’s ice cream and licks some off. He starts to hand it back to Mickey as Mickey walks closer to retrieve it. When he’s close enough Ian shoves part of the remaining ice cream in Mickey’s face. 

“Hey!” He touches his face. “Nice. Real nice.” 

Ian laughs and grabs Mickey’s face. He licks the ice cream off of the tip of Mickey’s nose sucks it off his lips. “Mmmmm” Ian moans. “Sweet.” He grins. “I like em sweet.” 

He starts laughing as he leaves Mickey still with some vanilla ice cream on his face, walking a head to the store. 

“Asshole!” Mickey calls after him. Ian turns around his tongue out playfully as he walks backwards, Mickey yards behind him. 


End file.
